Til Death Do Us Part
by RuthLovesEdward
Summary: Jacob and Bella need money fast ... their way to get it is for Bella to marry a rich someone - Edward Cullen. Will their plan work or will some complications get in the way. Please read and review !
1. Preface

**Preface**

**Bella POV**

Ok...I thought I had everything planned out nicely. A simple plan with a great ending for me and Jacob, but along the way things got complicated.

Very Complicated.

And now I'm in this situation where I don't know what to do. There is this feeling inside of me that is growing every day. Its changed had this feeling. It used to be loathing, but now...

Now...everything is different.

Why do things have to change? I know Jacob is going to kill me for this, but I don't have to tell him. But the time will come when he finds out.

Anyway for you to know the whole story, we have to go back erm... about 12 months ago.

The day me and Jacob made our plan...


	2. Birth of the plan

**Birth of the plan**

**Bella POV**

"What do I type into Google again babe?" I shouted.

He sighed and I heard him get out of bed and walk towards the living room.

"Residents of Forks" he mumbled and kissed my forehead.

"Thanks Jake" I said and typed it into the search box. I pressed enter and a huge list of websites came up.

"Click on the first one" he said and grabbed the mouse from my hand and did it himself. Jacob had a short temper and I had to be careful with what I said around him.

As soon as he clicked on the link a list came up of all the family names in Forks. He clicked on the one we wanted.

Cullen.

"Come to mama" he chuckled darkly. I joined in with him. I wasn't too sure about the plan, but I knew it would benefit us hugely. Jacob had come up with the idea one night, when we were trying to figure out our money problems.

_-Flashback-_

"_Jake, what are we going to do?" I moaned burying my face in my hands._

"_I do have an idea, but it depends on how opposed to it you are" he murmured picking my face from my hands."My friend did it once, Sam"_

"_What is it?" I asked a little too eagerly._

"_Well...you find a rich family, somehow you marry into the family and then your partner mysteriously dies" he whispered "Sam's wife was stabbed by a burglar" he chuckled._

"_So you're saying we should do it?" I asked caustically_

"_Well why not .Look at you, you could fit right in with the rich crowd" he laughed hugging me._

"_I'm not sure Jake" _

"_Come on Bella, no-one will ever know. If you want I would kill the guy" he whispered in my ear seductively. I could feel myself giving into him._

"_Ok" I giggled. How hard would it be? It would probably be some old man about to die anyway. I might even be doing him a favour._

_-Flashback-_

He clicked on their name and got the details of the house address.

"So tomorrow, I'll drive you near the house and then meddle with the car so it breaks down. So then you go wandering until you come across the Cullen household asking for the phone..." he said.

"Then I get the guy's number and it leads on from there..." I finished.

"That's my girl" he whispered and kissed my hair.

**Please review :D  
Tell me what you think of this story and if I should carry on...**

**Thankyouuu**

**RuthLovesEdward 3**


	3. Starting of the plan

**Starting up the plan**

**Bella POV**

Jacob woke me at half seven, telling me to get ready as I had to be on the road to the Cullen's house by half eight.

I went downstairs for breakfast and soon I was stood in the shower, inhaling the scent of strawberries.

"Bella hurry up its ten past eight already" Jacob bellowed through the door. I shut off the water and wrapped myself in a towel. I walked out into the bedroom to find Jacob stood ready to leave.

"Hurry up" He said glaring at me.

"Ok, calm down" I whispered and started to get ready. I chose to wear skinny jeans, a tank top and some pumps.

"Put some heels on, you have to impress the old man" he laughed. I did what he said and we walked towards my truck hand in hand.

"Have you 'broken' it yet Jacob, I'm freezing and soaked" I moaned. He hadn't told me it was due to rain, even though I knew it probably would.

"Nearly...nearly...done!" he exclaimed and pulled me into a hug. "It will make him sympathise you more now that you're soaking" he said. He kissed my forehead before I started driving away again.

Soon enough my truck came to a stop in the road. The rain had got heavier, so I went in search of the Cullen household.

The driveway up to the house was hidden well by trees, so it took me a while to find it. I trudged up the driveway, all the time wondering if I should actually go through with this plan. Killing some innocent man for his money – it made me feel sick that I had actually agreed to go through with this. But I knew if I backed out now one. We would be broke and two. Jacob would kill me. Well probably not kill me but beat me up and tell me how useless and worthless I was. Over the years of our relationship I had learned not to say no to Jacob, and if I did I would have to face the consequences.

I finally caught sight of the house and ran up to the front door. I knocked on the door three times waiting for a reply. It felt like I was waiting for ages, until finally the door opened. I was surprised to be met by a pair of vibrant green eyes.

"Erm...I was wondering if I could borrow your phone please. My truck has broken up down on the main road" I said blushing as I said it.

The man with the green eyes chuckled, "Sure, come in" he said and let me in. I gazed in awe at the size of this house. Jacob was right, we would defiantly benefit from this plan.

"I'm Bella by the way, Bella Swan." I said embarrassed.

"I'm Edward Cullen" he said. Edward. I hadn't looked at him properly yet, so I took this chance. I looked up and saw a Greek god stood infront of me. Jacob was good looking, but Edward was something else. Out of this world. I had never seen a human being so perfectly beautiful ever. He caught me staring at him and once again I blushed.

He handed me the phone and I dialled Jacob's number into the phone. He didn't pick up. Idiot.

"No-ones picking up yet" I mumbled.

"That's fine, you can stay here and wait until they are available if you like" he offered.

"Thankyou" I said smiling.

"I'll just go tell my family" he said and walked off leaving me stood awkwardly in the middle of their living room.

"Who are you?" asked a voice from behind me. I turned to see a pixie looking girl stood at the top of the stairs. "Wow, you're beautiful" she breathed and came down to greet me. "Alice Cullen" she stated.

"Bella Swan, my truck has broken down so I came here asking to use your phone but they aren't picking up. So Edward said I could wait until they were available" I explained.

"Oh! Well you look soaking, come here let me get you some dry clothes" she said dragging me up the stairs.

"You really don't have to do that" I said.

"Yes I do. Right sit down and I will dry your hair" she said pushing me into a chair.

After half an hour she has dried my hair and put some light curls in it.

"You don't need makeup, your too pretty for it" she said which caused me to blush; again.

She had taken my wet clothes off of me and dressed me in some more skinny jeans, a checked shirt which she put a big black waist belt around. She let me wear my own shoes.

"There" she said and led me down the stairs. "I'm going to introduce you to everyone now"

She led me into the living room again, but this time four people were sat on the sofa. One of these was Edward, but the other three I hadn't seen before.

"This is Jasper, my fiancée" she giggled and kissed his cheek "This is Mine and Edward's brother Emmet, with his fiancée Rosalie" I smiled at them all individually.

"Please can I try the break down service again?" I asked.

"NO!" shouted Alice. "Rose has already fixed your truck and it is the driveway, but I want you to stay. Your my new best friend" she laughed. I laughed nervously with her.

"Edward's scored" sniggered Emmet.

This comment got a glare from Edward and a confused look from me.

"She doesn't even know what I mean, bless her" he chuckled and turned to watch the film again.

"Come on Bella, let's get a drink" said Alice, dragging me behind her again. "Sorry for Emmet, he likes to make jokes about people relationships and sex lives" she giggled. "Edward hasn't had a girlfriend since 2nd grade, so every woman who walks through the door Emmet tries to set him up with" she explained.

"Oh. How come he hasn't had a girlfriend? He's good looking enough" I said whispering the last part.

"We don't know to be honest. I think you two would make a perfect couple" she said wiggling her eyebrows.

I blushed and hid my face with my hair. She laughed and took me back into the living room.

"So, Bella..." began Emmet.

"Yes"

"You single?"

"Yeah" I blushed.

"Aw, your cute when you blush" he chuckled.

"You a virgin?" he questioned.

"Emmet, what the fuck? Your scaring my new best friend you idiot!" Alice shouted hitting him.

"Woah, calm down Alice"

"No" I mumbled.

"Ahh, so Eddie-boy over here is the only virgin in the house" he laughed. Edward glared at him and Emmet just smiled. I couldn't help but giggle at his immaturity.

"You think Eddie-boy over there is good looking?"

"Erm.."

"Yes she does" Smiled Alice.

"Alice" I hissed. I blushed furiously, again and saw Edward smirk.

"Edward get in there mate. Literally" Emmet sniggered.

"Emmet! That's disgusting!" shouted Alice and hit him over and over.

"This is funny" laughed Jasper. I laughed with him and watched Alice and Emmet fight. Emmet had picked Alice up and was swinging her like a baby in his arms.

I had totally forgotten about the plan until I saw the time.

"Alice, I think I'd better go, it's getting late" I said and started to getup.

"Ok" she chirped "But come back tomorrow I want to take my new best friend shopping" she smiled.

"Ok, what time shall I come?"

"Ten!" she shouted from the doorway "See you tomorrow"

"Yeah" I smiled and waved before getting into my truck and driving home.

I came home to find Jacob asleep on the couch. I put a blanket over him, kissed his forehead and went to bed myself.

That night my dreams were filled with Edward Cullen.


	4. Development of the plan

**Development of the plan**

**Bella POV**

Jacob was still asleep when I came down for breakfast. What had he been doing last night that made him so tired? I decided to leave him sleeping and see if he had woken up by the time I was leaving. I ate my cereal, and washed up my things. Jacob was still asleep.

I went upstairs and washed my hair, leaving the bathroom smelling of strawberries. My hair looked fine without me having to curl it, so I started to get dressed. Not too dressy, but not too casual said Jacob when we were running through how to impress Mr Cullen.

I decided on jeggings, a checked shirt and my ankle boots. I put my blue beanie hat on my head and slung my tote bag over my shoulder. I ran down the stairs already running late. Jacob still wasn't awake so I quickly scribbled a note.

_Jacob, _

_Gone out with the Cullens,_

_See you tonight,_

_Love you, Bella_

_X_

I jumped into my fixed truck and drove to the Cullens.

It took me about five times to find the driveway, so I was twenty minutes late. I jumped out my truck and raced to the door. Before I had chance to knock Alice was stood with the door open.

"Right, we're leaving now. We're already running behind schedule, so let's go!" she said and dragged me into her Porsche.

"Erm...Hi" I replied. She laughed as we pulled out onto the main road.

"How is Bella today then?" she asked.

"Fine, thanks what about you?" I replied.

"Great actually" she smiled brightly.

For a couple of minutes there was an awkward silence.

"Let's play 20 questions" she suddenly chirped.

"Ok, you go first" I said laughing.

"What's your favourite colour?" she asked.

"It changes, depends on what mood I'm in. Like today I'm happy so it's...yellow" I smiled at her confused face. "What about you?" I asked her.

"Either pink or purple" she smiled.

The car journey was filled with flowing conversation, laughter and smiles. I liked Alice's company; I could tell we were going to get along. The guilt was building up in me though. I would end up taking her brother's life. Tearing apart the family, raking them in sorrow and loss.

"Bella, why are you still sat in the car?" asked Alice, who was knocking on the car window.

"Sorry" I mumbled when climbing out of the car.

We spent the next three hours walking around the mall, going in every store. I insisted that we sat down and ate lunch, because my feet were killing.

"I hope you and Edward get together" she said suddenly whilst biting into her sandwich.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, he's been single FOREVER and he really likes you already" she giggled.

"How do you know that?" I asked a smile creeping onto my face.

"Well, last night after you left we were all talking about you and I said about how pretty you were. Everyone agreed and Edward said something like she's the prettiest girl I've seen" She giggled "And then Emmet was on about him thinking you two would make a 'slamming' couple, and Edward didn't disagree. Then he said he wouldn't mind seeing you again"

My blush creeped onto my face, as my smile grew bigger.

"I KNEW IT!" she shouted "YOU LIKE HIM"

"Alice, I don't even know him. And I've only met him once in my entire lifetime" I said.

"So..." she stood up suddenly and grabbed our shopping bags. "Let's go"

"What?!" I asked whilst running after her.

"You need to get to know Edward, and then you can fall in love and get married and have lots and lots of babies" she smiled.

"Alice, slow down and like I said before I don't even know him and you're planning our future" I laughed.

"That's why we're going home now and you're going to talk to Edward and get to know him" she said and started driving.

So...I was going to their house to get to know the person I had to kill sometime.

Great.


	5. Two main people of the plan

**Main people of the plan**

**Bella POV**

It was true, I felt terrible for this whole situation. Here I was sat in Alice's car, gaining her trust and I was planning to kill her brother...

Maybe I could change the plan, instead of killing him- divorcing him. I would get half of his money and I wouldn't be taking away his life. I would discuss this later tonight with Jacob.

"Bella, come on Edward is waiting" she teased. I rolled my eyes and followed her into the house.

"Hello again Bella" said Carlisle as he raced past us two "See you girls later, I've just been called to the hospital" he said smiling. Great. His father was a doctor; he would if he had been murdered. This meant we _had_ to change the plan. But I was glad about this. I had never really wanted to kill someone. I am not some sick, twisted person.

"GUYS!" shouted Alice up the stairs. They all came running down the stairs instantly.

"What's wrong?"

"Alice, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, guys!" she said laughing "Bella's here"

Emmet glared at her. "So you interrupted mine and Rose's quality bonding time" he snarled and began to walk up the stairs again pulling Rose with him.

"Eww" me and Alice said to each other, laughing. I really liked Alice. I had only known her for a couple of days, but I knew I couldn't hurt her by taking her brother's life. I couldn't hurt any of them. They were all such sweet, giving people.

"Hello again Bella" said Jasper kissing Alice's forehead.

"Hi Jasper" I mumbled, smiling at him.

"Bella" said Edward nodding his head at me.

I smiled and nodded my head back at him, causing him to chuckle.

"What are we going to do guys?"moaned Alice.

"Film?" suggested Jasper.

"SHOPPING!" shouted Alice.

"Alice, we've just been shopping so why in hell would need to go again?" I asked her.

"Because Bella we didn't buy enough. You can never buy enough" she said, acting like it was an obvious thing.

Both Edward and Jasper laughed. I watched Edward as he laughed. He really was beautiful. His piercing green eyes sparkled as he laughed.

"TRUTH OR DARE!" shouted Alice.

"No!" we all shouted.

"Why not?" she whined.

"I hate dares" I mumbled.

"I don't want to have to run down the street naked again" whispered Jasper, whilst blushing.

"I don't really want to have to dress up as a girl and give Emmet a lap dance again" Edward growled.

"Well I have a solution to all your problems. We'll just play truths" she smiled. We all agreed and sat down on the couches.

"ME FIRST!" shouted Alice. She pointed at me straight away and I rolled my eyes.

"What have I let myself in for?" I grumbled.

"So...Bella what colour eyes do you like on a guy?" she asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"Green" I instantly replied, blushing afterwards. I would've normally said brown, as they are the colour of Jacobs but that changed when I saw Edward's.

She giggled and Edward smirked. It was now my turn to ask someone a question, so I chose Jasper. Payback.

"Where's the weirdest place you to have had sex?" I asked pointing to him and Alice.

"Bella!" whispered Alice "That's mean" I shrugged my shoulders and grinned at Jasper. His face was bright red as he mumbled his answer.

"Edward's piano" he whispered.

"What? I didn't hear you" I said grinning.

"Edward's piano" he said a little louder.

"Still didn't hear you"

"EDWARD'S PIANO" he shouted. I laughed and Edward's mouth fell open.

"No" he said, shaking his head. "No, you didn't. Please tell me you didn't"

"Sorry dude" Jasper said.

"Moving on" said a flustered Alice.

"Edward, why haven't you had a girlfriend since the 2nd grade?" asked Jasper.

"I don't know" he murmured.

"Yes you do Edward. He told me" stated Alice proudly "It's because he's scared of girls" she laughed.

"Alice don't laugh, I think it's sweet" I said.

"Aww you sticking up for Edward Bella?" she teased.

"No, I was just saying" I said glaring at her. I blushed furiously and hid my face in my hair.

"Moving on" said Edward "Alice, if you had to burn one item of clothing, which would you choose?" he asked smiling.

"Oh no!" she said "I can't choose, I love them all equally. If I chose one then the others would feel left out and it would upset the one I chose" her eyes started to fill with tears. "Why do you do this to me? Look you've set me off crying now" she said with tears rolling down her cheeks. "Oh god! And last week I threw out all those clothes. Now I bet their all cold and wet and hating me! I HATE MYSELF!" she shouted throwing herself on the floor. She curled into a ball and her body was rocking with her sobs.

"Is she actually crying at the question?" I asked Edward.

"This happened last time she got asked this question" he laughed "Do you really like green eyes?" he smirked at me.

"Yeah" I whispered.

"I have green eyes" he laughed.

"Stating the obvious there" I laughed.

Jasper had now calmed Alice down and she was sat on the sofa. They were cuddling and he was telling her that the clothes wanted to have a new home.

"Guys can we watch a film?" she asked sniffing at the end.

"Sure" we all agreed. She clapped her hands and ran to get the DVD. She came back with the film 'Enchanted'. She put it on and fell into Jasper's arms.

It was cute. A simple gesture but it showed how much they loved each other. It's like his arms were made to wrap around her. You could tell they were in love.

Love.

Love.

Jacob.

Edward.


	6. My plan

**My plan**

**Bella POV**

Beep.

_Why can't I open my eyes?_

Beep.

_Why won't they open?_

Beep.

_Please someone help me! _

Beep.

_Why is no-one coming when I shout for help?_

Beep.

_HELP ME!!_

Beep.

"Bella please wake up" sobbed someone next to me.

_Jacobs here to help me!_

"Come on Alice" said a smooth velvet voice.

_That wasn't Jacob._

I heard someone sit down next to my body.

"Come on Bella, please wake up" the voice murmured.

_Oh thank god Jacob is here to help me._

"Please Bella. Alice needs you and so do I"

_Wait...Jacob doesn't know Alice._

"I know I haven't exactly told you how I feel, but Alice knows"

_Right if this isn't Jacob who is it?_

"She was going to tell you when you next came round to our house. I never had the courage to tell you in person" the voice said, whispering the last bit.

_RIGHT I need to open my eyes to be able to see who it is_

"You're so beautiful and kind. You're one of the nicest people I have ever met Bella, and I knew from the moment I saw you that you were special to me"

_This is VERY annoying now._

"What I'm trying to say is..."

_PLEASE LET ME OPEN MY EYES!!!!_

Erm..is"

_Just say it and let me open my eyes!_

"Erm...I think I love you"

"WHY WON'T MY EYES OPEN?" I screamed, gazing at the scene around me. I didn't recognise where I was at all.

I looked to my side I saw a shocked Edward.

Edward.

Edward had been the one saying those things to me.

"You're awake" he breathed. "Thank god"

"You love me?" I asked.

"You heard that even though you were asleep huh?" he asked, his cheeks going a slight pink colour.

"Yup" I smiled.

"Erm...yeah" he chuckled.

There was an awkward silence.

"This is aw..."

"But I thi..."

We both began to speak at the same time, which caused even more awkward silence.

"You can speak first" He smirked.

"Erm...but I think that I am falling for you too" I said biting my lip and blushing at the same time.

He smiled and I did too.

"So where does this leave us?" he asked.

"I don't know" I laughed.

"We're two people who like each other more than friends..." he started.

"So we should probably begin to date or something" I finished.

We both laughed and he kissed my hands.

"Or..." he started again.

"We could skip the whole dating progress and just become a couple and..." I continued.

"Kiss" he smirked my favourite crooked smile.

He leaned towards me and our lips met. He pulled me closer to him and I twisted my hands in his bronze hair. He pulled back first and I pouted. He laughed and pecked my lips again before standing up.

"I'm going to tell everyone else that you're awake" he smiled and blew me a kiss. I caught it and put it on my lips. He laughed "I'll be five minutes at the most" he said before opening the door.

"Wait!" I shouted. He turned to look at me "What is exactly wrong with me?" I asked.

"You had symptons of the flu" he said "But Carlisle made you better" he chuckled. I smiled and leaned back into my bed waiting for him to return.

Maybe this plan was good. But only in a way. And that way was been able to love someone that loves me back.

But surely I don't love Edward. I barely know him and...

SHUT UP BELLA. OF COURSE YOU LOVE HIM! You think about him constantly and...

and now I'm in this stupid situation where I don't know what to do. There is this feeling inside of me that is growing every day. Its changed had this feeling. It used to be loathing, NO! I never hated Edward. It used to be friendship, but now...

Now...everything is different.

Why do things have to change? I know Jacob is going to kill me for this, but I don't have to tell him.

No I won't tell Jacob. I would never tell him this. Never.

I would marry Edward and slowly grow apart from Jacob.

I liked my plan.

My plan.

No more Bella and Jacob's plan.

No more Bella and Jacob.

From now on it was Bella and Edward.

Bella and Edward.

Love.


	7. Jacobs stupid plan

**Jacob's stupid plan**

**Bella POV**

**Three months later...**

I had just got back from another wonderful lunch date with Edward. He had dropped me off at my house on his way back to work. Lucky Jacob hadn't come to the window or the door when the car pulled up. I sat on the sofa thinking about how amazing my date had been.

"Bella" said Jacob from behind me.

"What?" I replied coldly turning on the TV.

"Don't use that tone with me" he snarled and walked round to face me.

"Or what Jacob, you're going to hit me again. That's illegal you know" I shouted and pushed him out the way to see what was happening on the TV.

Instead of fighting back he sat down on the sofa next to me and put his arm around me. I shrugged it away and walked to the kitchen.

"What the fuck Bella?" he asked following me.

"I'm not in the mood for your shit Jacob to be honest" I shouted and tried to push past him.

"What has got into you lately huh? You're never here" he whispered.

"YOU WANT TO KNOW WHERE I AM." I screamed. I was furious he had even asked me the question. "I'M AT THE CULLENS ALL THE TIME, FALL...PRETENDING TO FALL IN LOVE WITH EDWARD BECAUSE OF YOUR SHIT PLAN! WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST HAVE GOT A JOB INSTEAD OF MAKING ME KILL SOME INNOCENT, PURE AND LOVELY PERSON?" I sighed heavily and watched his face turn from confusion to anger.

"You agr..."

"No! I didn't agree you said I had to. You didn't give me a fucking choice, so don't you dare try to say I had a freaking choice" I said pushing past him.

"Don't you walk out on me Bella. If you do then this is the last time you'll walk into this house, because we'll be over and you'll have no-one" he smirked.

"That's where you're wrong" I smirked back. "The Cullens are like family to me Jacob"

He looked startled by my sudden outburst.

"So I'm going to walk out and you can have this shitty house all to yourself" I said and marched upstairs. I stuffed all my things in a suitcase and walked down the stairs.

I saw Jacob sat on the sofa and he turned when I came down. His face was tear-stained and his eyes were puffy.

"Bella, please don't do this I love you" he whimpered.

"You have a funny way of showing it Jacob" I said and walked out the house.

"Goodbye" I said and slammed the door.

I got into my truck and drove to Edward's work.

I waited in the car park for him to finish work.

I don't know what time it was when someone came tapping on my car window. I sat up from the seat and rubbed my eyes. I must have fallen asleep. I saw Edward smiling at me through the glass. I leaned over and opened the door to let him in.

"Hey" I said and he kissed my forehead.

"Hey, may I ask what you are doing here" he chuckled.

"Um yeah, funny story really..." I started "You know the other day you mentioned about us moving in together and I said it was a bit to soon" I paused studying his face.

"Yeah" he mumbled.

"Well I thought about it, and you're right!" I smiled "We should move in together, because I love you and you love me and that's all that matters"

"Really" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah!" I hugged him and he stroked my hair.

"Thankyou Bella. God I love you so much"

"I love you too" I said smiling contently.

And I meant what I said, when I said those words.


	8. The wedding plan

**The wedding plan**

**Bella POV**

**Two weeks later...**

I did one last turn in the mirror before leaving our bedroom to find my beautiful boyfriend leaning against the doorway waiting for me. I walked straight for him and kissed him passionately. We stood there for a few moments after looking into each other's eyes.

"Why do you dazzle me so?" I growled.

"Why are you so stunning?" was his reply. I hit his chest and he laughed. We really were made for each other.

We left our apartment building and he opened my car door for me.

"Such a gentleman" I teased and he stuck his tongue out childishly at me. He drove to the restaurant that he took me on our first date-Bella Italia.

"Aww I love this place" I smiled and he took my hand in his. He led the way into the building, and we walked over to the desk.

The woman behind it looked about nineteen and had blonde, wavy hair. Her breasts were unnaturally big and she had a low cut top on. She licked her lips as Edward told her that we had a reservation. I glared at her and she glared back.

"Bella" whispered Edward in my ear "Stop getting jealous and pulling that sexy glare"

I blushed and kissed his cheek. The woman led us to a booth in the corner of the restaurant. There was no-one around us apart from another couple in the booth facing us.

"So why are we here?" I asked after we'd been given the menus.

"I just wanted to take you out babe" he smiled and ordered the lasagne and a coke. I asked for mushroom ravioli and a coke.

"Yeah but why is tonight such a big deal" I pressed the subject cutting into our general comfortable silence.

He chuckled "I only wanted to take you out for a meal Bella" he smirked "Nothing more nothing less. I'll be right back" he said and left to the toilets. I sat looking around the restaurant; it had been a while since I had last been here. It had been a while since Edward had taken me out aswell. This is why I was confused.

"Bella!" said a voice from the opposite booth. I peered closer into the darkness, but I still couldn't see their face well enough to make out who it was.

"Erm...Hi" I said and slumped back into my seat.

"Bella!" the voice said again.

"Who are you? I can't see your face properly" I said getting a bit frustrated that the person wouldn't leave me alone.

"It's me, Jacob" the voice said.

SHIT! No, no, no, no! Jacob had never been told that I and Edward had made it official. He probably thought I moved out from their house. He was walking over to me now!

"Listen, Jacob. I don't mean to be rude, but I'm here with someone so can we please catch up another time?" I asked before he could sit.

"Fine" he snapped and walked back to his table, and put his arm around a girl. Put his arm around a girl.

He had moved on like me! So that obviously made it alright for him to see me with Edward. That was a huge pressure lifted off in one minute.

"Hey babe" said Edward as he sat down again.

"Hey" I smiled and he kissed my hands. I blushed and the waiter came to our table.

We started to eat and the evening was full of comfortable silence, kisses and chit chat.

"Would you like any desserts?" the waiter asked and handed us a menu. Edward instantly handed them back.

"Can we have two slices of chocolate fudge cake please" he said. The waiter nodded and winked at Edward?

"Right I'm confused" I started. "Firstly why can't I order my own pudding and second why the heel did a MALE waiter just wink at you?" I asked frustrated.

Edward chuckled a low chuckle. "Well you would have ordered that anyway, and I don't know. Maybe he goes the other way..." he smiled seductively.

I laughed and he took my hands in his. We sat there not talking, just looking into each other's eyes until the waiter came with the cake.

"Yum!" I said and instantly dived my fork into the sponge. Edward chuckled and started to eat his cake.

I was halfway through my cake when a saw a flash of silver in it.

"That's odd" I said to Edward "There's some sort metal in my cake" I said.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I don't know" I said. I pulled on the silver line and a ring fell onto my plate.

Edward picked up the ring and got down on one knee next to the table.

"Bella, I know this might be a bit fast, but I love you so much. I have never loved a human being this amount before and I promise you that my love will last forever for you" he paused. I felt the tears spring to my eyes.

"What I'm trying to ask you is...erm. Will you marry me?" he asked and looked right into my watery eyes. I couldn't speak I just sat there, frozen, tears spilling down my cheeks. Edward looked a bit disappointed and started to get up.

"What are you doing?" I asked and pushed him back onto one knee.

"Well..."

"OF COURSE I'LL MARRY YOU!" I shouted and jumped into his arms. He spun me round and the restaurant started to clap. He set me down and put the ring on my wedding finger, and then he pulled me into a hug.

I couldn't believe it. I was so happy.

That was until I saw Jacob's eyes from the booth next to us. His girlfriend was clapping and had tears in her own eyes, but him. His eyes were full of fury and anger. They scared me.

He got up and pulled his girlfriend along with him. He brushed past us and muttered a word of congrats.

"Strange guy" said Edward sitting back down in the booth.

"Yeah" I said and sat on his lap. We continued eating our cake and discussing wedding plans.

"You know what" I said.

"What?" he laughed.

"Chocolate fudge cake is the best cake in the world!" I said and kissed him.


	9. Honeymoon plan

**Bella POV**

**One month later...**

His eyes were stuck in my head; constantly. I knew that he wouldn't leave me alone now. He had been calling me and I changed my number twice but he had still managed to somehow to contact me.

He rang me telling me how much he loved me and how much we belonged together. He even tried to tell me that our plan was still on. I told him to fuck off and get a life.

"Bella, do you want sauce on your ice cream?" Edward asked.

I nodded my head and took the ice cream off the teen behind the counter. We walked through the park holding hands and eating ice cream.

"I love summer" I said lying down on the grass. Edward lay next to me and I put my head on his stomach.

"Same" he whispered "Where would you like to go on our honeymoon then?" he asked. I rolled over to face him.

"Erm..." I tried t think of a place where it would be sunny constantly.

"Hawaii?" Edward suggested.

"Nah, it's too warm" I giggled.

"Spain?"

"No, too far away" I said resting my head on his stomach again.

"Florida?"

"No I want to go somewhere outside of America" he sighed in frustration.

"Italy?"

"YES!" I shouted "Food, clothes, sun, fashion, Italy!"

"We're going to Italy then" said Edward and kissed my forehead. I laughed and pecked his nose. We laid there on the grass eating our ice-cream for what seemed like hours.

"Hey Edward" said someone from above us. We both sat up and turned to see a smiley, chubby cheeked boy stood there. "It's me Mike Newton from high school" he said as Edward stood up. Edward helped me up before answering to Mike.

"Yeah I remember" he finally said. They stood in deep conversation talking about how their life had moved on since they had last seen each other.

"Who's this pretty young lady then?" Mike asked suddenly.

"This is Bella" said Edward taking a hold of my hand and pulling me closer to him. I smiled warmly at Mike and he returned the smile with the same atmosphere.

"You're stunning" he said and blew me a kiss. I blushed and looked at Edward to see how he had reacted to Mike's comment. His face was as it had been before. Strange.

"How did things end up with you and Taylor then?" Edward asked.

"They're going fabulous. Oh Edward isn't it lovely been in love" he clapped his hands together and sighed.

"How long have you known her?" I asked suddenly including myself in the conversation.

Both Edward and Mike started laughing as soon as I had asked my contribution. I felt myself blushing.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh darling, I'm gay!" Mike said between laughing.

I felt my face get even hotter than before.

"I'm so sorry" I said frantically.

"It's fine darling, people say that to me all the time. Taylor can be a boy's name too" he calmed himself down and he and Edward continued talking about me and Taylor and getting married and I had soon zoned out of the conversation.

"I'm just going to get a bottle of water" I said to Edward and walked towards the kiosk again.

"Can I have a bottle of water please" I said whilst getting my purse out of my bag.

"You can have anything you like Bells" said the teen from behind the kiosk. I looked up to be met by those eyes that had been haunting me ever since the restaurant.

Jacob.

"What...how..."

"Shush Bella. Yes I followed you and threatened the person who actually works here to leave and yes I've been listening to your whole conversation with Ethan. You're actually marrying the guy" he whispered the last bit.

"Firstly his name is Edward, secondly yes I'm marrying him because I love him and why the hell are you stalking me?" I said a hushed angry tone.

"Woah calm down Bella" he laughed. "You don't love him at all Bella. You wanted to kill him remember" he said deadly serious.

"Actually I never wanted to kill him, I suggested many options to get me out of this situation to shut the hell up Jacob. I freaking hate you and all that shit that you did back then. And I do love him because he is the most amazing person you've ever met" I said before walking away. I hesitated before turning back and stomping towards Jacob again.

"Couldn't resist me eh?" he asked with a smirk.

I slapped him.

"Before I leave I would like to say thankyou to you and your pathetic plan for helping me find Edward and leading me to him. Without it I would be stuck with you been beaten up every night" I huffed and walked away. Not looking back ever again.

I wouldn't be able to live with his eyes again.

His eyes full of fury and anger and hate, because I knew they would be.

"I'll get my revenge Bella" he shouted suddenly "I'll get it when you least expect" I felt the tears building up in my eyes.

I didn't go back to Edward. I went to our apartment and curled up in a ball and cried.

Cried for knowing I had to live with him constantly haunting my life.

Cried for realising what a monster I was for agreeing to the plan in the first place.7

Cried for realising I had just ditched Edward.

Cried for nothing.

Just cried.


	10. Emmet and Jasper's plan

**Emmet and Jasper's plan**

**Bella POV**

Edward had come home and wrapped his arms around me until I had stopped crying that night. He never asked me what was up. I think he was scared that I would start crying again and that he would upset me. He hated upsetting me and hurting me.

He had gone to work today, but I stayed in our apartment. Alone. I didn't want to leave Edward alone just in-case Jacob told him the truth. That was what I thought he would do for his revenge. But Edward insisted he went to work. He didn't understand why I wouldn't let him go out without me. So he left this morning before I had woken up.

So I sat alone watching some TV show, I didn't have any interest in. The phone rang.

"Hey Bells open the door yeah" said Emmet down the phone. I laughed.

"Sure, sure" I said and opened the door ready for him to come in.

A minute or so later Emmet burst through the door with Jasper following him.

"Alright Bells" he said and hugged me.

"Hey Emmet...I need to...breathe please" he laughed and let go of me.

"Bella" smiled Jasper.

"Jasper" I giggled. "So why are you two lovely gentlemen here?"

"Well two reasons in fact" started Jasper.

"One Edward said you needed cheering up so yeah" Emmet chuckled.

"And two we need to know what colour suit to buy for the wedding" finished Jasper.

"Well for the suits you better ask Alice because to be honest I have no idea" I laughed "And for the one about me needing cheering up I don't really think anything will help. Sorry guys" I mumbled.

"Why do you need a girl chat?" asked Emmet in a high pitched voice.

"I don't think even that would help to be honest" I sighed.

"Ooooooo Emmet it's bad" said Jasper.

"It is indeed" he replied "Edward said you've been crying a lot. Why?" he pressed.

"I can't tell you" I whispered.

"Why?" asked Jasper.

They had no cornered me onto the sofa and were stood around me.

"Because it's bad" I mumbled.

"How bad?"

"Really bad" I said "That's all I'm saying".

"No it isn't" laughed Emmet.

"It isn't at all. Now why is it bad?" asked Jasper.

"It just is"

"Tell us!" shouted Emmet.

"No. You'll hate me, everyone will" I said and my eyes started to glaze over with tears.

Emmet and Jasper looked at each other like they knew they were going to find out.

"Why?"

"You just will" the first tear spilled over.

"Who is it about?"

"Edward" I cried. The tears were falling freely down my cheeks now.

"You cheated?" guessed Jasper.

"Never" I sobbed.

"You're secretly a man?" guessed Emmet.

I laughed through my tears at this one. "No Emmet"

There was silence for a split second but I managed to consider just telling them in that time. The tars got worse as I ran through what I had done in my head.

"I'm the worst person ever!" I shouted.

"No you're not Bella" said Jasper calmly.

"You're amazing and Edward loves you lots. We all do" soothed Emmet.

"DON'T SAY THAT. I DON'T DESERVE TO BE ACCEPTED OR LOVED BY YOUR FAMILY OR EDWARD. I WAS PLANNING TO FUCKING KILL HIM TO GET HIS MONEY. I'M A HEARTLESS BITCH THAT SHOULD DIE" I shouted. Once I had said it I realised the impact my words had had on Emmet and Jasper. "Shit" I whispered.

"Shit. Yeah shit" whispered Emmet. His whisper was scary. "You're in shit Bella. Deep shit. Let's see you try to dig your way out"

My tears chocked my throat.

"I...It wasn't my plan. To start with I was with this guy, Jacob. He needed money and said I should marry some rich guy, kill him and take his insurance money. I didn't dare say no. He beat me up, when he'd get angry, when I didn't what he said or if he just felt like it. I was so scared I agreed but I never thought of going through with the plan. I had planned in my mind to just get a divorce with the man, never take his life. Then Jacob broke my truck so I would have to meet you guys, and Edward. And we started dating, but then I realised I was falling in love with Edward. I left Jacob eventually and forgot the whole thing to be with Edward. I thought it would go away but Jacob came back, stalked me and Edward. He said he was going to get revenge, and I'm so scared. I'm scared he'll tell Edward and then Edward will hate me like you two do and leave me and I don't want that to happen because I love him. I love him so much I would die any day for him" I sobbed and collapsed into a heap on the floor.

Emmet and Jasper picked me up and sat me back down on the sofa.

"We know you love him Bella, but that...I don't know if I can..." said Jasper.

"I know" I moaned.

"We're going to help you" said Emmet suddenly.

"What?" I asked.

"We all know you love Edward and he loves you, so we're going to keep this a secret and then we're going to find this Jacob guy" chuckled Emmet.

"Thankyou so much guys" I hugged them "I love you guys so much"

"We don't agree of like what you did but, you're a sister to us Bella, and we would do the same for any of our family" said Jasper.

They calmed me down and convinced me that I didn't need to die.

I didn't need to die.

Die...


	11. My 2nd plan

**My plan**

**Bella POV**

The last few months had sped by. Filled with Alice constantly dragging me places trying to find a suitable venue for the wedding, the perfect wedding dress, the perfect cake, perfect everything. Emmet and Jasper were trying to track down Jacob and making sure no-one would ever find out of the past. I blessed them for this. Helping me in such a way after I had been involved in a plan to.... Edward. I tried not to think of what I had planned to do. It made me feel sick inside thinking of hurting him.

"Vanilla or chocolate Bella?" Alice asked again.

"I don't know, shouldn't Edward be here helping with these decisions?" I asked. I longed for my hand to be in Edward's once again. To feel his skin against mine.

She sighed and shouted him over. We were currently stood in a wedding shop that sold almost everything you needed. Alice had dragged all the Cullen's along on the shopping trip. Emmet and Jasper were waiting for us to choose the cake flavour, so they could taste them all for us. Esme and Carlisle were admiring some of the flower arrangements. I wanted to buy my dress from a high street store, but Alice had insisted she designed it herself so it was one of a kind. He came over instantly and took my hand in his. I sighed in relief; I was home.

"Vanilla or chocolate?" Alice pressed.

I looked at Edward and he looked at me. Alice sighed in frustration.

"You guys yeah, you're in love blah blah blah. But I need to know what flavour cake, or it won't be ready in time. Stop been lovey-doevy and looking into each other's..."

"Vanilla" me and Edward stated in unison.

"We have our own way of communicating Alice" grumbled Edward and kissed my forehead before returning to Rosalie's side to discuss cuff links.

Alice tutted and rolled her eyes, I laughed in response at her child-like behaviour.

"What's the colour scheme Alice?" I asked, whilst she was picking a number of pictures of cakes for us to make our final decision.

"I have two options for you two to pick from, cream and gold or ivory and blood red" she said "I thought I would make up two collections of pictures for each colour scheme. So then everything would be ready to order straight away once you've picked" she smiled happily.

"Gold and cream" I said. I couldn't handle having Edward wearing a blood red tie or a blood red waistcoat.

"Well don't you want to ask..." she started.

"No!" I interrupted.

"Well why not?" she pressed putting her hands on her hips.

"Because... cream and gold will feel warmer and more inviting to our guests. We don't want them thinking we're vampires or something by having the colour of blood everywhere, and scare them away" I laughed "I'm sure Edward will agree with me" I said.

"True, true" she laughed "I'm still asking him though" she ran over to him. They had a conversation and Edward turned to me and smiled. I smiled back. She skipped back over.

"Looks like the blood red and ivory collection of pictures is going in the bin" she giggled. I sighed in relief. She called everyone over to a long table that was positioned in the middle of the room. We all sat and Alice stood at the head of the table. She cleared her throat and shuffled her papers to get everyone's attention.

"Right, now these two have chosen the colour scheme we can pick everything from the options I have here" she raised the pile of pictures. "I think we should start with the cake, seen as it will take long to make" she smiled and passed round the pictures of cakes she had.

I wasn't really taking notice I was watching a young couple walking down the street. I smiled when the boy pulled out a bunch of flowers and when the girl threw her arms around his neck. My smiling was ended soon when I saw someone peeking around a tree. I squinted my eyes, trying to make out who it was.

It was a man, with black, glossy hair and tanned skin. I knew who it was after a matter of seconds. Jacob. He was following me now. Great.

"Bella!" shouted Alice.

"What?" I said pulling my eyes away from Jacob's tree.

"Is this cake ok?" she asked. She held up a picture of a five tier cake that was covered in white rose petals. Each petal had a gold lining around the edge and was covered in gold glitter.

"Yeah" I smiled. The cake was too fussy for me personally, but it was nice.

"Good, right now that's sorted we should now start discussing flowers" Alice ordered "Esme and Carlisle did you find any nice ones?" she questioned.

"Well none of them really go with the colour scheme" sighed Esme. I looked out the window again trying to see if Jacob had gone. He had.

I started to actually concentrate on the discussion which was being held between the group. Edward put his arm around me and I rested my head on his shoulder.

They had decided on a bunch of white roses for the flower girls, and Alice was now asking the owner of the store if he had gold roses for my bouquet.

"So they don't actually exist?" she asked annoyed now.

"N...no but we could...erm...spray paint some white ones if you want?" he stammered. Who knew petite, gentle Alice could make a full grown man so nervous.

"But will the paint come off, and will you be able to tell if they've been spray painted" she pressed.

"We've done it before, here are the pictures" he handed her them with a shaking hand.

"They look real to me" she smiled and passed the pictures round the table. Everyone agreed that they looked good.

"We don't want a whole bunch though, just a few to mix them in with the white ones" she smiled "So for the main bouquet we'll have ten white roses and five gold ones please" she said as the man hastily wrote them down.

The bell rang signalising that the door had opened and some more customers were entering the store.

"One moment" said the sales man and hurried to greet the newcomers. Alice tutted and sat back down in her seat.

"So flowers and cake are sorted and so is your dress Bella" she said whilst crossing off a number of things on her list.

She began babbling on about the favours now, but I wasn't taking notice anymore. I had turned my heard towards the door to see who had entered the building. Something caught my eye. The same glossy black hair from earlier. I gasped slightly and kicked Emmet under the table.

"OW!" He shouted.

"What's wrong?" I asked him winking.

"I stubbed my toe" he mumbled. Everyone turned back to look at Alice, but his eyes stayed in contact with mine. I shot them over to the entrance and where Jacob was stood with a girl on his arm. He snarled and nudged Jasper.

It was going to be impossible from stopping Jacob from coming in contact with Edward at some point. Alice wouldn't let us leave and we couldn't ask Jacob to go. My heart rate sped up as Jacob walked towards us grinning.

"Bella!" he exclaimed "What a nice surprise"

"Jacob" I muttered.

"What don't I get a hug?" he pouted. I sighed and stood up and hugged him.

"Who are these people them Bells?" he asked releasing me from his grip. I sat back down.

"The Cullens" I said coldly.

"So they're all called Cullen?" he asked sarcastically.

"No" I squinted my eyes "This is Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, Esme, Carlisle and Edward. Edward's my fiancée you see" I smiled sweetly.

"Very nice to meet you Edward" he said shaking his hand "You're one lucky guy to have Bella here. I wasn't good enough for her you see" he returned my sickly sweet smile and mine vanished. It was replaced by anger.

I forced a laugh and stood up dragging Jacob behind me. I dragged him outside and into the alleyway down the side, trying to get as far away as possible, not wanting anyone to hear our conversation.

"What the hell?" I whispered.

"I warned you Bella" he snarled.

"I hate you" I snarled.

"I could never hate you, babe. I love you" He winked.

I turned to walk away but Emmet and Jasper pushed me back towards Jacob.

"Listen dude" growled Emmet. They both looked terrifying. "You stay away from Bella and us all ok?"

Jasper didn't wait for Jacob to answer before he continued on from Emmet "We know about you're sick plan and you forcing Bella into it. And also you beating her up. You're a sick bastard." he snarled.

"So we're going to return the fucking favour" Emmet chuckled a dark laugh whilst saying this before punching Jacob straight in the nose.

Jacob grabbed his nose, and cried out in pain. Jasper kicked him in the gut causing him to fall to the ground. Emmet kicked him there one more time before pulling him up and pushing him against the wall.

"This is nothing compared to what we would do to protect our family. That word family also involves Bella" he growled before dropping Jacob to the ground.

I was shaking still when we walked back into the store.

"What the fuck what that about?" screamed Alice.

"Alice, language" scolded Esme.

"Just someone who was harassing Bella, so we beat him up a bit to show him not to mess with us" Emmet said calmly whilst sitting down next to Rose.

"What did he mean when he said that he wasn't good enough for you?" asked Edward. I looked over to Emmet and Jasper who both discreetly shook their heads.

"Erm...I used to go out with that guy" I started "He started to beat me up every other night so I decided to end it, but he has never really understood that it was his fault it ended" I sighed. Everyone sat there in shock, and Edward brought me into his arms.

"No-one's ever going to hurt you again" he vowed "Not if my life depends on it" he said kissing my hair.

It seemed Jacob was never going to go away, and there was only one way I could think of getting rid of him.


	12. The perfect day plan

**The perfect day plan**

**Bella POV**

"Bella, we can't kill someone" said Emmet. I sighed; I knew this would be their answer.

"Fine" I snapped and started to walk away.

Jasper grabbed my hand and pulled me back to face them. "We'll beat someone up but not kill them, anyway who did you have in mind?" Jasper questioned.

"Jacob" I mumbled. They both burst into peals of laughter. I felt my face get hotter.

"We will beat him up Bella if he doesn't do what we say, but kill him no" Emmet laughed.

"I knew you'd say that, but it's the only way I can think of getting rid of him" I said.

"Nah I think he'll take his warning and not come near us again" said Jasper.

I started to walk away again leaving them to laugh about how stupid they thought the idea was. But it wasn't stupid to me. To me it sound like it would work fine, and that he would never bother us again. Now I had to live my life with the threat of him suddenly telling Edward and ruining everything. I felt the tears from in my eyes as I thought of Edward's face when Jacob told him. But I had to stay positive. No-one else was going to find out, because Jacob wouldn't dare try and break Jasper and Emmet's rule. No he was a coward really.

Or at least that was what I hoped he was.

**One month later**

"Bella, breathe" Alice said as she handed me the gold and white roses. I took and deep breath in and out. That helped a little. Charlie took my arm in his and I turned to smile at him.

"You look beautiful Bells" he whispered.

"Thanks Dad" I smiled. The dress Alice had designed for me was perfect. The colour, a light ivory shade. The bodice was tight and had gold embroidery on it, which was highlighted with golden beads that shimmered when the caught the light. The top of the bodice was strapless, heart-shaped and had the beautiful gold beads all along the side. The skirt flowed from my hips to the floor in a graceful sweep. The gold beads had been sewed on the bottom of the skirt whilst the gold ribbon that held the corset top together flowed down the back of the skirt. I really did love this dress and I knew I could never repay Alice for making it perfect. She had twisted the two front parts of my hairs and clipped them at the back, leaving the rest of my hair down. She weaved some golden flowers into my hair and applied light makeup to my face. Everything tied into the theme perfectly, but somehow I knew I stood out from it all.

"Ready Bells?" he asked. I nodded once. Alice, Rosalie, Esme and Renée walked down the aisle first in an orderly line. My bridesmaids had on floor length light brown, shimmering dresses on. They were simple, but looked stunning on each and every one of them. Then it was my turn.

Think of Edward, think of Edward, think of Edward. I chanted to myself in my head. I took on last deep breath before taking the first step out the door. Everyone in the room turned to look at me instantly. I smiled as I walked past them all. I saw Edward turn around from the corner of my eye. I let my eyes fall to his and stay locked there until my Dad placed my hand on Edward's. I smiled at my dad as he kissed my forehead before joining my mother, who was already crying.

I looked at Edward and bit my lip, smiling.

"Hi" he whispered.

"Hi" I replied. Then the vicar started with the service.

The party was in full swing now and everything was going according to Alice's strict time plan. We had yet to cut the cake and have our first dance. I was currently dancing with Emmet, well he was dancing and dragging me along with him.

"come on Bellsie, you have to tell me what you've packed for Edward for the honeymoon" he whined for the millionth time.

"For the last time Emmet, Alice wouldn't let me pack my own luggage so ask her not me" I laughed. He picked me up and swung my around. I screamed and he laughed.

"Silly Bellsie, I wouldn't drop you" he laughed setting me down on my feet again. I laughed with him and he continued to drag me along.

"BELLA!" shouted Alice.

"What?" I asked walking towards her, Emmet following.

"It's time to cut the cake" she said and pulled me along. Emmet went to find Edward.

I stood waiting for him, when I saw something I really didn't want to see. Jacob. I blinked and he had gone. It must have been my imagination.

Alice handed Edward and me a knife, and we cut the huge cake. Everyone clapped and took pictures when we shoved cake in each other's faces, much to Alice's disappointed.

"You ruined the cake" she moaned and walked off. We laughed and he took me to the dance floor.

"First dance" Edward whispered "Do you want to stand on my feet?" he asked chuckling.

"Yes please" I smiled. I climbed onto his feet and he started to dance. The crowd around the dance floor were taking more pictures and some people crying.

"I love you Mrs Cullen" he said. I giggled at my new name.

"I love you too Mr Cullen" I said back kissing his lips lightly.

The song ended too quickly and soon we were separated by Alice, as she made us go mingle and socialise.

The whole day had been a total success and the best day of my life. I snuggled up to Edward on the plane and fell asleep quickly enough.

"I love you" He whispered before my sleep took over me.

"I love you too, more than you'll ever know" I whispered through a yawn.

Nothing will ever separate us. Nothing.


	13. Jacob's plan

**Jacob's plan**

**Bella POV**

The honeymoon had been bliss. Sun, shopping and sex. Amazing sex if I say so myself. I didn't want to come home and we even extended the honeymoon by another week, but after three weeks in heaven we decided to come home.

Edward paid the taxi driver and helped get our suitcases out of the boot. We each grabbed a suitcase and walked up to the house holding hands. It was early evening, and we'd invited everyone over later for a takeaway to hear about the wonders of Italy.

"I bet Emmet has some interesting questions" I laughed whilst Edward unlocked the door.

"We better be prepared" laughed Edward. I would never get over the pure beauty and kindness of my husband. He swung open the door and we were met with a mass of wedding gifts.

"Wow" I breathed.

He chuckled and we walked inside. After dumping the suitcases in our bedroom we walked down the stairs and began to open the huge pile of presents.

We received all the usual things for a newlywed couple: wine glasses, cutlery, plate sets, vases, photo frames.

Esme and Carlisle had been too kind and bought us the most beautiful double bed ever. King size, antique. I could just imagine Esme falling in love with this bed as soon as she had seen it. They had had words engraved in the headboard that read '_Meus pectus pectoris est vestri forever'. _Edward said it was written in Latin and translated it to be 'My heart is yours forever'.

Alice and Jasper had bought us baby clothes. Why I don't know. Edward had asked me if there was something I needed to tell him when we opened them. They were cute, and I hoped that one day they would come in use.

Emmet and Rosalie had bought us two gifts. I knew which one Rosalie picked and the one that Emmet picked. Rosalie had bought us a beautiful wedding album which she had put all the pictures from the wedding in. The paper was heavy, expensive, and each page had been personalised with the theme of the wedding. Emmet's gift was quite few things. I blushed red when we opened them and Edward burst out laughing. The first was a whip which he had put a sticky note on which read 'This is for you Bellsie to keep Eddie in good manner'. The second was a pair of fluffy handcuffs which made me laugh. And the third was a nurse outfit for me, and this had another sticky note on which said 'Eddie likes nurses Bellsie' the note made me laugh and Edward chuckled.

"Trust Emmet" I sighed after we'd finished laughing.

"I know" Edward said still laughing a bit "Do you want a drink love?" he asked.

"Yeah please. Use those nice glasses that Sam and Emily got us" I smiled at him as he picked up the blue glasses and walked into the kitchen.

My eyes searched through the pile of presents that were yet to be opened. I noticed one that had black marker written all over it. I grabbed it to read what it said.

FOR BELLA

I looked to see if Edward had come yet, and he hadn't so without a second though I ripped through the paper and a black object fell into my lap. I picked it up and realised what it was.

A gun. There was a card attached to it. I flipped the card open and read it.

_To Mrs Cullen, _

_I hope this comes in good use._

_Love your TRUE love, _

_Jacob._

I stopped breathing for a minute until I heard Edward coming back into the room. I raced up the stairs and stuffed the gun in my underwear drawer. I would give it to Emmet and Jasper later with the card. I looked in the mirror and made sure I didn't look to panicked.

I went back downstairs.

"Where did you go love?" asked Edward.

"I needed the loo" I said and sat back down on his lap.

"Which one now?" he asked. I pointed to a big box. I reached for it and saw on the label that it was another from Jacob. Shit.

I set the box back down.

"Why are you putting it back?" asked Edward.

"I don't want to open that one anymore" I simply said. Edward laughed, but didn't question it again.

Soon that was the only present left for us to open. Edward picked it up and set it down infront of me. I looked at the box and started to panic. If a gun was in the other present, what was in this one? Edward started to rip the paper from the box, and I squeezed my eyes shut not wanting to see what it was.

"Bella?" asked Edward "Are you ok?"

"What is it?" I asked, my eyes still shut.

"A blender" chuckled Edward "The card says it's from Jacob. I didn't know we invited him"

"We didn't" I said opening my eyes "He must have just dropped it at the house or something" Edward sighed and brought me back into his lap.

"I really do love you" he whispered smiling.

"I love you too" I smiled and he pressed his lips to mine. I knotted my hands in his hair and pulled myself closer to him. We were pulled apart by a sudden bang from upstairs.

"Shit!" I whispered "Do you think someone's broken in?" I asked huddling into Edward's arms.

"I don't know, let me just go and see" he whispered prying my arms off of him.

"NO!" I whispered "I'm not letting go of you, you might get hurt" Edward chuckled softly. "Do you think we should hide?" I asked.

"I'm sure it was nothing Bella" he said "Just something falling over" he got up and went into the kitchen. I sat there watching the top of the stairs.

A black figure was stood there. My breathed hitched and I began to shake. I needed to go find Edward and get us out of here, but I was frozen in the spot.

I knew who the figure was, and I knew what the object was in their hand.

Jacob and the gun.

Edward walked back into the living room. I needed to stop him.

"EDWARD, STOP!" I shouted to him.

BANG! Jacob shot the gun when it was aimed at Edward.

Edward cried out in agony as the bullet went into him.

"NO!" I screamed. I grabbed the phone and rang for an ambulance.

I ran to his side and saw the tears rolling down his cheeks. Mine fell with his and I held him close to me.

"Just hold on baby" I cried to him "Just hold on, for me" I sobbed.

I turned my head back to the staircase to see Jacob had gone.

Fled like the coward he was.


	14. Death of the plan

**Death of the plan**

**Bella POV**

Here he lay in my arms; dying. My true love, my heart's desire was slowly losing his life infront of me.

His beautiful face was screwed up in agony as the tears slid down his perfect cheekbones. I held him closer to me, praying for a miracle.

"Please" I begged him "don't leave me, please" my own tears now soaking his already drenched shirt as I buried my face into his chest.

His response to my plead was a moan in pain.

"Don't move" I whispered. His eyes were desperate - trying to find a way to survive.

"Just hang on Edward, the ambulance is on the way" I cried.

"Too...late" he said. I barely heard his voice; it was weak and frail just like his current state.

He cried out for help as his life was slowing slipping through his own fingers.

"No, no, no, no, no, no" I whispered as his eyelids got droopier than before.

"Bella...I...love...you" he whispered.

"I love you too Edward, so much" I replied as he tried his best to smile. I buried my face into my chest and he just managed to kiss my forehead for the last time.

"I'm so sorry" I cried into his chest.

He went limp in my arms.

That was it, he had gone. Left this world. His beautiful image was never meant for this ugly world.

"I'm so sorry" I carried on saying to him, even though I knew he wouldn't respond or magically wake up. He had gone forever, and it was my fault. If I hadn't agreed to the stupid plan, he would still be living today. If I hadn't fallen in love with him, then he would be alive. If Jacob hadn't got jealous because of my love I felt for Edward, he would still be healthy.

It was my fault. Me.

Me.

ME!

I knew I didn't deserve to live, but I couldn't live in a world where Edward didn't exist either. I removed my arms from around Edward and made my way into the kitchen. I grabbed the biggest knife I could find and went back to my husband's side.

"I love you" I whispered.

"Bella" said Jacob.

I turned to face him. "You watched him die?"

"Seth said that's the best part"

"YOU SICK BASTARD" I screamed at him, but not ever leaving Edward's side.

"I'm sorry Bella, but he deserved it. He took you away from me" he said calmly.

"I love him, and that's why you killed him, because I love him" I shouted the tears still flowing.

"Sure you do Bella, let's go home and forget about this whole thing"

"No!" I shouted at him.

"What?!" he said getting angry.

"I love him so much, that I'm not going to live in a world where he isn't. I won't survive. He was my life, my soul and you took it away from me!"

"So what are you going to do? Sit here all night with the fucking great Edward DEAD Cullen?" he shouted.

"No. I'm going lay with him. And never have to leave his side from now on, because Alice will know what I want. She will know I will always want to be laid next to Edward. I told her this you see, as I guessed one day you would come for revenge, I just didn't know how bad the revenge would be" I whispered.

"What do you mean lay?" he asked, the confusion clear in his voice.

"Lay, next to him forever" I whispered with a smile.

I pulled the knife out and rested the tip of it on my stomach.

"No Bella! Jacob shouted "You won't kill yourself to be with him, really" he ended his sentence with a laugh.

"You took him away, so I'm going to the place where he is. I won't stop until I find him" I whispered kissing Edward's forehead. "I love you" I said smiling at his beautiful, blood stained face.

I plunged the knife into my stomach just as Jacob was running towards me to stop my action. But he was too late. The deed was done.

I collapsed beside Edward's body, and screamed out in pain. I knew now the feeling of not having control of your life. My blood began pooling around me, mixing with the pool of Edward's blood. That's how we should be forever – one.

My memories flashing through my head, including both Edward and Jacob. Jacob had now fled the house, knowing that if he was caught at the scene he would be charged with our murders. I didn't care that I was dying though. Just as long as I was with Edward, I didn't care.

My eyelids drooped a little more and I smiled knowing that soon I would be with him.

My eyes; were heavy so I closed them fully. I knew that they would never open again, but I didn't care.

I felt light and free. This was what it was like to be dead.

"Bella" an angel whispered from my side.

There he was; my beautiful angel.

My Edward.

My life.

My soul.

My being.

My love.


	15. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Bella POV**

_I watched from a distance as you..._

We watched, holding hands, them grieve. Our families grieve when our bodies were found by the ambulance. It was heartbreaking to watch but we had each other eternally and we both knew that would help us through.

_Made life you're life your own..._

Jacob was charged with Edward's murder, but mine was classed as manslaughter, so he was sent to prison for life. I didn't want him to be sentenced to death, but to have to live through the torture of not having your loved one near you for the rest of his life. And then for that to continue when he died, and went to hell, separated from me in heaven with Edward.

_Every sky was your own kind of blue..._

I knew that made me a terrible person, but in my eyes he deserved it. He deserved to be alone and never forgiven. I knew that if they had the chance Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice would get their revenge on him somehow. They weren't violent people at all, but like Emmet had said each one of them would do anything to protect their family.

_And I wanted to know how that would feel..._

We were never separated and we never would be. We would stand forever waiting for them to join us. Join us in this heaven of having everyone you love dearly near you, close to you, with you eternally. We had each other, and that was all that mattered.

_And you made it so real..._

We were never two lonely, lost souls we were one. Bonded together internally and externally. Internally by our hearts and externally by the showing of ours hand constantly been entwined. We wanted them, our family to experience this kind of heaven and this kind of bonding. Earth didn't truly show the bright awe of true love.

_You showed me something that I couldn't see..._

We wanted them with us here desperately, but we would wait for them. Wait for when it was their time and hope that they wouldn't feel sorrow of watching the remaining _living_ members of the family grieve. It was hard at first watching people break down at memories or when someone mentioned our names. We wanted them to be happy that we were together forever and that this time nothing would ever break us apart. So we waited for them, patiently, stood in the same spot waiting, always bonded internally and externally.

_You opened my eyes and you made me believe..._

That there is a place such as heaven.

Edward.

_The End_

**THANKYOUU GUYSS :D for firstly following this story and secondly reviewing (is you did, if you didn't then that's ok! I guess lol) **

**Please, please,please,please review these last two chapters because I am really proud of these. I cried when I wrote them! :'(**

**Also please read my others stories and add me to your author alert because I am going to be posting up some new stories very soon. They're all written/planned out ready to be written on my laptop ;) so PLEASE :D**

**Thankyou guys once again. Your reviews and following this story is greatly appreciated ;; its you guys that keeps me writing **

**Love,**

**RuthLovesEdward xoxo**


	16. Authors Note

Hey all my amazing readers :D I'm currently writing a sequel to this story and I wanted to know if anyone had any ideas for the title, because I really don't know what to call it.

Please review with your ideas and I will pick my favourite :D also if you see one that someone else has liked say that you like it ;)

Thankyouuu all

Love RuthLovesEdward xoxo


End file.
